wildkrattsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gia Corcovado's Birthday Present
An episode of Wild Kratts Plot It's Aviva's mother, Gia Corcovado's birthday. So Aviva wants to give her something special even though she is no longer around. Aviva learns that the best gift of all is to cherish the people you love, which is of course, her beloved late mother. And the best gift of all comes from the heart. Trivia Gia Corcovado's ghost appears for the second time. Aviva and her mother in ghost form share a hug for the first time. Aviva wears a tuxedo for the second time since Cricket Symphony. This is the second Wild Kratts birthday episode. The first was Quillber's Birthday Present. Next is Chris' Birthday Bash. Quotes: Gia Corcovado's ghost appears Gia Corcovado: My dear Aviva. Aviva: Happy birthday, Mom. Gia Corcovado: So nice that you remember my birthday, mija. Aviva: Of course I do, Mom. Gia Corcovado: I hope you will do something nice for me on my birthday. Aviva: Will do. I will try to give you something special. Gia Corcovado: Mi Avivita. I know you will do that for me. Aviva: Yes. Gia Corcovado: Adios, mija. I will see you again soon. Gia Corcovado's ghost fades away. Aviva: Bye, Mom. Jimmy: Uh, Aviva. Are you talking to your mom again? Ttark: Of course. What does it look like, JZ? Aviva: It's my Mom's birthday today. I want to do something special for her. Martin: Ooh, I'm in. Chris: Me too. Martin: Your mom is really cool, Aviva. Aviva: She is the best. Chris: You're very lucky to have a mom like that. Martin: Kind, caring and considerate. Jimmy: I'll help with the birthday cake. Ttark: And I'll help with the present wrapping. Koki: I'll help too. Allison: Count me in. Ttark: So, partner. Any idea what your mom will like? Aviva: I'm not sure, partner. I want to give her something very special. Ttark: Well, you can do something special for her. Like, showing some dance moves? Martin: Yeah, remember the time that you wear your Lawes Parotia Creature power suit? Chris: Can you show us your moves again? Zoboo: Did somebody say dance? Aviva: Uh, ok. I'll try. But I'll do it without the Creature power suit. Watch this. Aviva does her Lawes Parotia dance moves without her power suit. She does her big finish by flipping and landing gracefully on the ground. Aviva: Ta-da! Chris: Wow, you still got it, Aviva. Martin: Yeah, way to dance. Koki: Still got to shake a tail feather, huh? Aviva: Yep. Ttark: Let me try to dance too. (trips and falls) Oh, now I have cold feet. Chris: Keep trying, Ttark. Ttark: Thanks, Chris. I needed that. Martin: Now to get a present for Aviva's mom. Aviva: I'm still figuring out what to give her. Zoboo: You'll figure it out, Aviva. Let's just hope that it's going to be a good one. Aviva: I guess so. Allison: Time will tell when you have the great gift. Martin: And I think I may have some ideas. Come on, Aviva. I have something to show you. Aviva: Ok, Martino. Scene change Martin brought back a bunch of flowers. Aviva: Flowers for my Mom? Martin: Of course. Your mom will love these. Aviva: She does like daisies. Jimmy: Hey, Aviva. I thought your mom would like my other pizza carving made especially for you. Aviva: This looks similar to your other pizza carving that you made for Mother's Day. Jimmy: Yeah, I remember. Zoboo: Oh, and I bet your mom will love these. Oranges and lemons! They're my favorite fruits! Aviva: Thanks, Zoboo. Do you think my Mom will like these fruits? Zoboo: Sure she will. Ttark: Check it out! Your mom will love this wallet made by me, partner! Aviva: Are you sure about this, partner? Ttark: Sure I'm sure. Aviva: Thanks, Ttark. I bet my Mom would love a new wallet. Chris: Try writing a song for your Mom. Jimmy: While you write a song for your mom, maybe you can wear your tuxedo again. I like it when you wear that on our cricket adventure. Aviva: I'll go get it. Chris and Martin: (giggling) Aviva: What's so funny? Chris and Martin: (pointing at Jimmy) What Jimmy said! Aviva: Oh, right. Martin: You look good in a tuxedo. Chris: Especially when you're writing songs. Feels like you're a composer too. Aviva: Thanks. Well, my song has to be special. But I can also wear my tuxedo for something else too. Chris: Great idea, Aviva. Besides writing a song, we can also play restaurant. I'll be the maître d. Martin: I'll be the chef. Koki: And Jimmy and Aviva can be waiters. Ttark: Zoboo, Allison and I will be the customers. Koki: And I'll be the sous chef. Martin: All right, everybody. Let's get cooking! Aviva: This one's for you, Mom. We're going to play restaurant. I know you love eating at restaurants. Jimmy: I'm sure your mom would like this idea, Aviva. Aviva: If only she's around to see this. She loves eating at restaurants. Scene change Chris: Good afternoon, people. Welcome to Tortuga Cafe. Ttark: Table for 3 please, maître d Chris. Allison: (does a curtsey) Yes, sir. Zoboo: Please lead us to our table. Chris: Right this way, guys. A few minutes later. Chris: There you go, here are your seats. Ttark: Ooh, fancy. Allison: Nice. Jimmy: Good afternoon. I'm your waiter for today. What can I get you three? Ttark: Taco salad for me! Allison: Chicken noodle soup for me. Zoboo: And fish and chips for me. Jimmy: I'll get my assistant waiter to help me. Come on over here! There are customers waiting to be served! Aviva: (wearing her tuxedo) My, it's so good to see you three. What can I do for you? Jimmy: Taco salad for Ttark, chicken noodle soup for Allison and fish and chips for Zoboo. Aviva: Hang on, I'll write it down. Ttark: (whispers) Hey, partner. You look good in that tux. Especially with your white bow tie. Aviva: (whispers back) Thanks, partner. I look great myself. Jimmy: Hello, waiter Aviva. Our friends have ordered their food. Aviva: Sorry, JZ. I'll get my friends' food now. Coming right up. Ttark: Boy, I'm starving. Jimmy: Hey, Chef Martino! Let's get cooking! Martin: You got it! Koki: And I'll help cook too, Martin. Martin: Let me get all the ingredients. First, let's make Taco salad. Koki: Let's do it. Martin: Now for the chicken noodle soup. Koki: Got all the ingredients for that too. Martin: And fish and chips. Koki: Got the halibut.